Birthday Pleasure
by Dreaming Bunnies
Summary: When someone spikes the punch at Fionna's birthday party, she becomes a little more controlling than usual.


Everything feels weird to Fionna. She murmurs some sort of non-sense and clings onto her boyfriend.

Tonight's the adventuress twentieth birthday. Four years ago her boyfriend, Marshall Lee, asked the petite blonde out and they've been together ever since.

In the heart of the woods, a party reaches its peak. Loud music blasts and Fionna giggles at all the people grinding up on each other. Marshall keeps a close eye on his girlfriend making sure no one tries to take advantage of her.

"Marshy I feel _weird_," Fionna giggles dragging out her last word. She laughs again, stumbling toward the punch that made her feel this way.

"That's enough Fi," the vampire says pulling the blonde back to his side. Someone spiked the punch, that's quite apparent. Marshall sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Maybe it's time to go home-"

"No Marshy!" Fionna slurs lightly. "I'm not ready to."

Marshall Lee is quite pissed that someone would spike the punch at his girlfriends birthday party. She's quite drunk considering she's never had a drop of alcohol before.

Out of the blue, the small human grabs fist fulls of the vampires shirt, gets up on her tippy-toes and smashes her lips to Marshall's. She's very eager tonight, the vampire thinks to himself. Though he would like to think it was because of something he had done it was more than likely because of the alcohol.

The adventuress cuts the kiss short, much to the Vampire Kings disappointment, and moves her head so her lips float right over his ear. "I want you. Now."

The vampire feels his pants tighten and he tries to calm himself down. There were to many people around. "Okay Fi, we can go home and-"

"_Now_," she whines and he sees her clench her thighs together.

The vampire smirks. She must really want him. But there were so many people around. The vampire considers this momentarily. "Only if you can be quite," he tells her. He doesn't want to get caught.

Fionna nods frantically grabbing the Vampire King's hand and pulling him deeper and deeper into the forest away from everyone else. "Here," she states when she stops pulling the vampire. The party's music was now a dull throb that could easily be ignored.

"Remember, you need to be quite," the vampire reminds before pressing his lips to hers.

She feels incredible against him. Her soft lips move slowly against his and her blonde hair tickles his cheeks. Fionna grabs a fist full of his hair enticing a small growl from the vampire. She tastes like vodka and cheap soda.

The vampire places one hand on the back of his girlfriends neck keeping her in place and the other continuously running threw her incredibly soft hair.

"You taste like shit," Marshall snickers when they break apart.

Fionna nods latching onto the vampires neck. He hisses at the sudden sensation. "Glob Fionna."

The petite blonde swirls her tongue over the two fang marks on Marshall's neck. He tugs on her hair and she sighs softly.

The vampire pulls his own shirt and Fionna's over their heads and tosses them off to the side.

The blonde traces her soft fingers down the vampires toned torso. She draws light circles on his stomach and sighs again. "Touch me," she pleads.

The Vampire King wastes no time getting the bra off his tiny girlfriend. The second her supple breasts spring free he kneads one with his rough hand and envelopes the other in his mouth.

Fionna bites down on her lip, quite hard, to keep herself from moaning.

She begins to squirm impatiently as he teases her. Finally she has had enough and pushes the vampire off her chest.

Marshall looks at the human girl surprised.

"Lay down," Fionna demands then gazes at his pants. "And take those off."

It wasn't often that the petite blonde took control. She preferred to have the vampire over powering her when they were in the bedroom. Something about controlling Fionna was just _sexy_.

The vampire pushed his shorts and boxers down to reveal his pulsing erection. He lays down on the ground and waits for his adventuress. He watches the blonde discard of her skirt so all that she's left in is her pantries.

Fionna gets down and climbs on top of the vampires lap, straddling him. He stifles a groan as he feels how incredibly wet her pantries actually are.

Marshall props himself up onto his elbows watching his naughty little Fi work her magic. She slips her panties off and positions herself above his throbbing member. Finally she sinks down onto him and they both moan together.

She continues this at an agonizingly slow pace. He watches her ride him. Her eyes are screwed shut, her breasts bounce up and down with each time she lifts herself off and sinks back down, and her mouth hangs open in a silent moan.

"_Faster_," the vampire hisses but Fionna only smirks and continues her slow pace. "If that's how you want to play, fine."

In a quick motion he flips them over so the vampires on top and the blonde on bottom. She gasps at him as he quickly pulls out of her and pushes down her hips.

He moves so his face is positioned between her legs. He places wet, sloppy kisses on her inner thigh and he listens as his girlfriends breath hitches. He blows hot air onto her center and Fionna mewls in despair.

"Marshall quit teasing me. It's my birthday," she pouts. The vampire smirks then plunges his forked tongue into her center.

The adventuress moans loudly, tossing her head back and frantically ripping grass out of the ground.

"Quite," the vampire hisses sternly.

He sucks her clit into his mouth and plunges two of his fingers into her rapidly thrusting them in and out. Fionna cries out. "I can't Marshy, I can't!"

The vampire is far past caring. She tastes like earth and he loves it. He continues his attack pumping his fingers out of her faster and faster and he keeps his mouth on her bundle of nerves.

Fionna begins a soft chant. "Shit, shit, shit."

The vampire pumps his fingers into her one last time before her walls clamp down around his fingers and she spills her juices onto him. She cries out in pleasure, riding out the high of her orgasm.

Marshall licks up every last drop with a smirk on his face. He hasn't made her come this hard before.

The vampire doesn't give her a breather as he quickly thrusts into her.

The adventuress gasps, the vampire groans.

Knowing he won't last long, Marshall begins pinching the blonde's nipples trying to get her to come before he does.

"Marshall," she whimpers.

The vampires thrusts are short and shallow. He pulls back slightly before slamming into her body again. The petite blondes breasts are jiggling back and forth as a result.

The vampire moves his hand to cup her ass while his other props him up. She's close, he can tell by the way her eyebrows knit together.

"Come for me Fionna," he whispers in her ear.

That does it for her. She shudders in pleasure and bites down on her lip roughly to try and muffle her loud moan. The vampire kisses her swollen lips as he spills into her.

Marshall slips out of her then pulls the panting human into his side possessively. "Happy birthday, Fi."


End file.
